Tout ira pour le mieux
by Greenapple284
Summary: Klaus et Caroline sont deux agents du FBI amenés à travailler ensemble sur une affaire. Un seul problème, ils se détestent. Se détesteront-ils bien longtemps ? Sauront-ils apprendre à vraiment se connaître ? AH/AU One-shot, bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**AN :**** Hey, voilà un nouveau one shot Klaroline. Vu que je n'ai pas laissé les lecteurs d'**_**Amour Interdit**_** dans un gros suspens, je me suis dit que je pouvais écrire autre chose. D'ailleurs, Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers, vous êtes des amours ! J'espère que ce one shot vous plaire et que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

« Forbes, Mikaelson, dans mon bureau ! » Ordonna le commissaire d'un ton ferme à travers l'interphone. Après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun des deux agents n'avaient quitté leurs bureaux, il ajouta : « Et tout de suite ! »

Niklaus Mikaelson était encore assis derrière son bureau, un air affligé se peignant sur son visage. Il en était de même pour Caroline Forbes, qui soupira lourdement avant de se lever pour se rendre dans le bureau du commissaire.

Les deux jeunes agents arrivèrent devant la porte au même moment, pour leur plus grand déplaisir… Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, et ne se jetèrent pas un regard. Niklaus, plus communément appelé Klaus, frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

Une fois que les agents eurent pris place, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mine déconfite, et le regard noir, le commissaire leur annonça une nouvelle qui gâcherait leur soirée et changerait leur vie.

« Bon, je ne vous le cache pas, l'affaire Salvatore n'avance pas, les pistes ne mènent nulle part. Donc, je ne vais pas tergiverser pendant des heures : je vous mets tous les deux sur l'affaire. »

« Tous les deux… comme dans coéquipiers vous voulez dire ?! » Demanda Caroline d'un air outré.

« Oui Forbes, je ne voulais pas dire : 'je vous mets sur l'affaire de façon alternée, Mikaelson les lundis, mercredis, vendredis et dimanches et vous les autres jours de la semaine'. » Répondit le commissaire, de son ton sarcastique, avec des sourcils relevés qui semblaient dire : 'êtes-vous stupide ?'

« Commissaire, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague, s'il vous plaît… » Demanda Klaus, suppliant.

« Je ne plaisante absolument pas. » Déclara le commissaire Saltzman.

« Mais, commissaire, pourquoi ? » Questionna Caroline, un air d'incompréhension déformant ses traits.

« Parce que vous êtes nos deux meilleurs agents, voyons ! Tout ça coule de source ! » Répondit Alaric Saltzman.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il avait tort, ça ne coulait pas de source, mais alors pas du tout… c'était tout le contraire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le savait pertinemment, tout le monde le savait, c'était le genre d'informations qu'on ne pouvait ignorer : les deux agents se détestaient, ils s'ignoraient un maximum et ne s'adressaient la parole que pour se lancer des pics.

Personne n'avait réellement compris pourquoi, pas même nos deux protagonistes. Par contre, ils savaient que cette haine était partie de Klaus, qui avait pris Caroline en grippe dès son arrivée dans le service, et la belle blonde, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, avait décidé de l'imiter.

« Ne restez pas là à me regarder comme ça, allez, circulez ! » S'exclama Alaric au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de tension insoutenable.

En sortant du bureau du commissaire, Klaus et Caroline partirent chacun de leurs côtés, bien qu'ils aillent au même endroit, puisque c'était la fin de leur journée de travail. La jeune femme rentra chez elle, alors que Nik se rendit sur le lieu de travail de son grand frère, qui avait un cabinet de psychologie en centre-ville. Le jeune homme fit irruption dans son bureau, branché sur trois mille volts, ce qui contrasta fortement avec le calme éternel de son aîné.

« Lijah, tu devineras jamais ce que Saltzman a osé faire ! »

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire, c'est, je suppose, la raison de ta venue ici. » Déclara Elijah.

« Il m'a mis en équipe avec Forbes. Forbes ! Et ce que tu peux imaginer ça ? » S'exclama Klaus, désespéré, s'asseyant sur le divan, puisque c'était le seul fauteuil du bureau de son frère.

« Oui, très bien Niklaus. » Assura Elijah. « Et puis-je savoir, une bonne fois pour toute, pourquoi tu la détestes tellement ? »

« Elle… elle est tellement… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Bon d'accord, la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment… » Avoua Klaus, s'allongeant complétement sur le divan, tentant ainsi de se relaxer un peu après cette dure journée.

« Je vois… c'est assez surprenant, en plus elle est ton genre de… » Son aîné coupa subitement sa phrase et Klaus resta perplexe.

« Lijah ? » Il claqua des doigts, en espérant ainsi sortir son frère de sa torpeur.

« Tu sais je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que tu es sous le charme de Miss Forbes. » Confia Elijah.

« Oui mais tu me connais, donc tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance. » Répondit son jeune frère aussi vite qu'il le put… peut-être même trop vite.

« Ou, peut-être que j'ai raison justement, que tu es sous son charme, et que c'est pour ça que tu la hais autant. » Proposa Elijah.

« Ta théorie ne tient pas debout, pourquoi serais-je odieux avec elle si je l'appréciais tant que ça ? » Questionna Klaus.

« Parce que, frérot, je te connais, c'est ta façon de faire, ton mécanisme de défense. Tu éloignes les gens pour éviter qu'ils ne cherchent à te connaître. Mais, je suis sûr que Miss Forbes ne mérite pas ça, et toi non plus, si tu l'apprécies réellement. Saisis ta chance pour une fois, ne reste pas dans ton coin. »

« Je n'ai toujours pas dit que tu avais raison. » Déclara Klaus avec un air de petit garçon boudeur.

« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

« Je te dois une consultation ? » Plaisanta Klaus pour changer de sujet.

Voyant que son frère n'admettrait pas qu'il avait raison pour le moment, Elijah abdiqua et répondit : « Ne dis pas de bêtise. Aller viens, on rentre chez nous. » Puis il attendit que son frère se lève du divan pour qu'ils puissent partir ensemble.

Klaus eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, il médita les paroles de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé caroline très attirante la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de commencer une conversation, il lui avait répondu de la façon la plus impolie qui soit. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi, c'était un automatisme. Pourtant, il parvenait sans aucun problème à se montrer courtois envers ses collègues, habituellement.

En réalité, Nik agissait de la sorte parce qu'il nourrissait une aversion presque maladive pour les relations amoureuses depuis qu'il avait rompu avec son ex petite-amie, Tatia. Au début, tout allait pour le mieux, c'était le grand amour… cependant, elle était peu à peu devenue étouffante, elle le surveillait en permanence, sa jalousie s'était étendue jusqu'à la folie et Nik avait donc mis fin à leur relation. Cette relation étant la seule relation sérieuse qu'il ait eue, le jeune homme ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir et pensait qu'il perdrait à nouveau sa liberté s'il s'engageait avec une femme. Disons qu'il était, en quelque sorte, phobique de l'engagement.

Donc, en clair, lorsqu'il voyait une femme susceptible de lui plaire, cela ne durait jamais plus qu'une nuit. En revanche, Caroline était sa collègue, alors quand il l'avait vue, il avait inconsciemment préféré l'éloignée, de crainte que son attirance ne grandisse et complique les choses sur leur lieu de travail. Mais, le fait est qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant sa discussion avec Elijah. Et, même s'il était toujours sceptique, il commençait à douter sérieusement de sa soi-disant haine.

Le lendemain, il partit au travail avec des cernes énormes lui bordant les yeux, lui donnant un tain de déterrer. Il avait décidé de continuer à haïr Caroline, puisque même s'il ne la détestait pas vraiment, il ne fallait pas qu'il se rapproche d'elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres amis que les siens, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était une potentielle relation, bien que Caroline n'en voudrait certainement pas après la façon dont il l'avait traitée tout ce temps.

Il ne la croisa pas de la journée et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il fut de nouveau appelé dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il se méfiait maintenant de ce genre d'entrevues et se prépara psychologiquement à ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

Quand il entra, il vit Caroline et se méfia encore plus. Elle aurait pu être là car le commissaire avait changé d'avis à propos de leur équipe, c'était toutefois peu probable puisqu'il ne revenait sur ses décisions qu'en cas de crise.

Ils entrèrent et le commissaire leur annonça qu'ils devaient partir en planque cette nuit devant la boîte de nuit des Salvatore, car un indique avait assuré qu'on y attendait une livraison de drogues. Klaus et Caroline étaient donc chargés de récolter un maximum d'infos, et en aucun cas d'intervenir (chose qu'il était toujours bon de préciser en présence de Niklaus Mikaelson). Les deux agents étaient d'une humeur exécrable, et voir leur soirée tranquille remplacée par une nuit de surveillance en compagnie de la dernière personne qu'ils voulaient voir n'arrangerait rien.

Cependant, ils ne protestèrent pas aujourd'hui, ayant constaté la veille que leurs contestations n'avaient absolument aucun effet sur le commissaire et sa professionnalité légendaire.

Ils prirent une voiture banalisée et Klaus annonça : « Je conduis », d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité du jeune homme.

Le trajet se fit en silence… et le reste aussi d'ailleurs. Les deux agents restaient immobiles et silencieux, leurs regards tournés vers l'extérieur, guettant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, exceptionnellement fermée pour travaux… enfin, c'est ce que les Salvatore prétendaient.

Après une heure ou deux, le téléphone de Caroline se mit à sonner et l'écran s'illumina, ce pour quoi Klaus la réprimanda. Elle l'éteignit précipitamment.

« Bravo, bien joué pour la discrétion Forbes ! »

Elle s'énerva soudain, tout en essayant de rester discrète :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait, tu me détestes depuis que je suis arrivée et j'en ai marre, j'ai eu une journée de merde et… » Elle continua à parler mais Klaus ne parvint pas à comprendre car elle s'était mise à sangloter et ses paroles n'étaient plus intelligibles. Le jeune homme restait bouche bée, il était choqué que Caroline ait craqué, elle qui était habituée à des disputes bien plus animées avec lui.

Il ne savait pas gérer les larmes, il n'avait jamais su. A chaque fois que Rebekah, sa petite sœur, se mettait à pleurer, il se terrait dans un trou de souris et ne pipait mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini, de peur d'aggraver ses sanglots.

« Je…Je… Caroline, arrête de pleurer… je suis désolé… » Il était affligé, déconcerté, toute sa prétendue haine pour la jeune femme venait de disparaître soudainement et son cœur se serra à la vue de sa tristesse. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment de compassion : tant que Caroline répondait à ses pics et conservait son humeur joyeuse, la détester lui convenait parfaitement… mais maintenant qu'elle sanglotait sur le siège passager, il réalisa qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse… surtout que c'était de sa faute.

La belle blonde pleurait toujours et Klaus ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé Caroline, tu ne vas pas pleurer à cause de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis qu'un idiot. » Et c'était vrai, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait toujours pensé que son attitude ne l'affectait en rien : il se trompait.

Elle renifla, ce n'était, certes, pas très élégant, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal : « C'est juste que, j'ai eu une journée minable : mon réveil n'a pas sonné, je suis arrivée en retard au boulot, je me suis brulée en rentrant dans un stagiaire qui a renversé son café sur mon chemisier, ma mère a encore oublié mon anniversaire et maintenant ça ! »… « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, parce que, manifestement : tu n'en strictement rien à faire ! »

« Si, je suis vraiment désolé de m'en prendre constamment à toi… je… je vais faire un effort pour être moins… con. » Assura Klaus. Ensuite, il sortit un paquet de mouchoir de la poche de son blouson et lui en tendit un.

« Oh et bon anniversaire… je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être le cas… mais, ça ira mieux l'année prochaine. »

« Merci » Dit-elle, pour l'anniversaire et le mouchoir. « Je dois avoir l'air horrible. » Rit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Non, ça ne risque pas. » Chuchota-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, dont il sortit en voyant le regard étonné de Caroline braqué sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire diversion.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'endormit et il décida de ne pas la réveiller après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. De toute façon, il doutait fortement d'une éventuelle piste à seulement vingt-deux heures. Généralement, ce genre de trafics avait lieu plus tard dans la nuit.

Il commença vite à s'ennuyer, à s'ennuyer fortement même. Il sortit donc son carnet de dessin et un crayon de bois. Il se promit toutefois de garder un œil sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il dessina ses jeunes frères, Kol et Henrik (qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup depuis que ce dernier était entré en cure de désintoxication). Le cadet de la famille était tombé dans la drogue pendant son adolescence. Un mince sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de Klaus et il reprit son dessin après s'être assuré que rien n'avait changé dehors.

Caroline se réveilla et eut le temps d'apercevoir le dessin de Klaus avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte et ne range son carnet. La jeune femme n'osa pas le questionner et garda ses réflexions pour elle. Elle ne le prenait pas pour un artiste, mais il avait beaucoup de talent.

« Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux. Tu as l'air d'avoir sommeil. » Proposa Caroline. En réalité, il avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi pendant des jours, elle n'en dit cependant rien, de peur de réveiller sa mauvaise humeur temporairement endormie (il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort après tout).

« Ça va, merci. » Il était toujours contrarié par sa découverte de la veille, et encore plus par celle d'aujourd'hui : il ne supportait pas de voir Caroline malheureuse, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer l'hypothèse de son frère, à savoir qu'il ne la détestait pas.

Vers trois heures du matin, un quatre-quatre Audi Q7 s'arrêta devant la boîte de nuit et un jeune homme en sortit.

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Tyler Lockwood ? » S'étonna Caroline.

« Lockwood comme dans… » Commença Klaus.

« Oui, Richard Lockwood, le maire de la ville. »

« Comment tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Je l'ai déjà vu aux infos. »

« Ah, c'est bizarre parce que je ne l'y ai jamais vu… » Remarque Klaus, d'un air faussement étonné.

« Ok, c'est bon, je l'ai vu dans une émission people. » Admit la belle blonde, ce qui fit sourire son coéquipier.

« Saltzman voulait de l'info, il va en avoir. » Déclara le jeune homme, satisfait que leur nuit de surveillance n'est pas été inutile.

Ils rentrèrent au bureau à l'aube et firent leur rapport avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux se reposer.

Caroline n'eut pas de mal à dormir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Klaus, qui avait toujours eu des problèmes d'insomnie, ne trouva toujours pas le sommeil, toujours préoccupé par Caroline.

Il fut quand même obligé d'aller au poste une fois le matin venu, et ses cernes étaient encore plus étendues.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à lire un rapport et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à rêvasser et sa pensée dériva sur Caroline. Peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément endormi.

Il se retrouva sans trop comprendre sur un banc, dans le parc, avec Caroline, elle souriait, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner. Plus tard, il n'entendit pas Caroline frapper à la porte, alors elle entra pour voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé et le trouva endormi, la tête posée sur son bras, sur le bureau.

Il avait l'air si paisible, pour une fois, et semblait avoir tant besoin de ce sommeil, qu'elle hésita un instant à le réveiller, mais elle avait une information importante à lui transmettre :

« Klaus ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle le secoua délicatement. Il sursauta et empoigna sa main fermement.

« Aïe, Klaus, c'est moi ! Caroline. »

Il lâcha rapidement sa main en réalisant son erreur :

« Excuse-moi. » … « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ah, oui, Saltzman m'a annoncé que nous allions infiltrer le manoir des Salvatore Samedi 23 Février, il y a une soirée pour l'anniversaire de l'aîné, et on doit se faire passer pour des nouveaux clients repérés par notre indique. La majorité des invités sont des clients, et il est même possible qu'il y ait quelques autres dealers. » Expliqua Caroline.

« Ah, d'accord… » Répondit Klaus. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gêné, dû aux événements de la veille.

« Euh… on se voit plus tard. » Salua Caroline.

« Oui… j'imagine. » Répliqua Klaus.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce et il laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau, se réprimandant intérieurement de perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence, maintenant qu'ils ne se disputaient plus en permanence. Une chose est sûre : il était beaucoup plus doué pour être odieux que pour être sociable.

En passant par le hall, Caroline croisa un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans :

« Que fais-tu ici bonhomme ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'attends quelqu'un. » Déclara l'enfant, sur un ton sérieux.

« Oh, et qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

« Mon tonton, mon tonton Nik. »

« Nik… je ne connais personne du nom de Nik. Tu es sûr qu'il travaille ici ? »

« Mais oui, et toi, tu es sûre que tu travailles ici ? » Demanda le petit garçon, perplexe.

« Oui, j'en suis certaine. Viens, on va demander au chef. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le bureau d'Alaric, qui lui assura qu'il était à Klaus. Elle prit donc la direction de son bureau.

Elle frappa, puis entra :

« Je crois que c'est pour toi. » Et le petit garçon se précipita vers son oncle et se jeta sur ses genoux.

« Hey Will, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Et papa et maman savent que tu es là ? »

« Non… ils croient que je dors, et Elinor jouait avec sa Nintendo, donc elle m'a pas vu partir. » Expliqua le petit garçon.

« Je vois… Alors, je vais te ramener, pour que tes parents ne s'inquiètent pas, et je promets que je viendrais te voir ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? » Proposa Oncle Nik.

« D'accord… » Accepta William à contre cœur.

Klaus le prit dans ses bras et, lorsqu'il passa Caroline :

« Merci de l'avoir amené. »

« De rien. » Répondit-elle, puis elle les regarda partir, attendrie devant la vue inhabituelle de Tonton Nik. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs, pourquoi Nik ?

Un jour, quelques semaines après la venue au commissariat du neveu de Klaus, Caroline se décida à lui demander pourquoi il l'appelait Nik. Leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée, ils arrivaient à présent à discuter de l'enquête et de choses banales sans se disputer… peut-être qu'une petite question personnelle ne changerait pas la donne.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner, et Caroline prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui la taraudait depuis des semaines :

« Klaus, je voulais te demander… pourquoi ton neveu t'appelles Nik ? »

« Ah, c'est parce que je m'appelle Niklaus. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oh. » Elle aurait bien demandé pourquoi il se faisait appeler, tantôt Klaus, tantôt Nik, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Au cours du mois, ils parlèrent de plus en plus, en apprirent davantage l'un sur l'autre, sur leurs familles.

« Et, William, c'est le fils d'un frère ou d'une sœur ? »

« De mon frère aîné, Finn. »

« Et tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui j'ai une sœur, Rebekah, et trois autres frères : Elijah, mon grand frère et Kol et Henrik, mes petits frères. Et toi ? »

« Je suis fille unique. »

« Tu vis seule alors ? » Klaus n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il sache si elle avait un homme dans sa vie. Il aurait préféré qu'elle n'en ait pas mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. De plus, elle avait des tas de qualité, il aurait donc été étonnant qu'elle n'ait personne.

« Oui, notre travail ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'amour. » Il était tout à fait de cet avis. « Et toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas non plus dans une relation, mais je vis avec Elijah et Kol. »

« Ah, tes autres frères et ta sœur sont installés alors ? »

« Oui, Finn a deux enfants, et Rebekah vit avec son petit ami. Quant à notre plus jeune frère, on ne le voit plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps… » Expliqua Klaus.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je préfère ne pas en parler… » Admit Klaus.

« Je comprends.» Le rassura Caroline. Elle était heureuse des progrès qu'ils avaient faits, et elle regrettait que Klaus ne soit pas toujours comme il l'était maintenant.

« Je suis assez attristé qu'on ait perdu tout ce temps à se haïr. »

« Ah… je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis conduis comme ça… » Avoua-t-il, il aurait d'ailleurs voulu ne pas le faire. Où étaient passées ses résolutions ? Il avait prévu de rester aussi loin de Caroline qu'il le lui était possible, et il faisait tout le contraire… elle rendait la tâche si difficile, il aurait fallu être un surhomme pour lui résister plus longtemps qu'il n'y était parvenu.

Au fil des jours, Klaus et Caroline devinrent amis malgré la communication parfois complexe entre une Caroline trop curieuse et un Klaus trop réservé. Pour vous donner un exemple, quelques jours avant la soirée d'anniversaire de Damon Salvatore, les deux agents eurent une petite dispute.

Le commissariat était maintenant en service de nuit, et tous les agents de garde pendant la journée étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Klaus, qui tenait toujours à être seul dans les vestiaires, attendait chaque jour que tout le monde en soit sorti. Il passa à la douche, puisqu'il avait transpiré en courant après un suspect.

Il rejoignit ensuite son casier, avec une serviette autour de la taille comme seul vêtement. Il enfila un boxer et un jean. Il s'apprêtait à mettre son T-Shirt, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, par reflexe, il se retourna pour cacher son dos.

L'intrus n'était autre que Caroline, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper, croyant que les vestiaires étaient à présent déserts. Elle ne pouvait deviner que Klaus était le dernier à partir chaque jour. Il s'était hâtivement retourné lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle n'aperçoive pas les cicatrices qui lui recouvraient quasiment tout le dos.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! » S'exclama Klaus en enfilant son T-Shirt.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ça ne change pas grand-chose. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, puis elle ajouta :

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » Lança Klaus, cinglant.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais je suis ton amie… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, donc si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver, sinon je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire quoi que ce soit. » Répondit le jeune homme, méchamment.

« Moi qui croyait que tu avais changé ! Visiblement, j'étais loin de la vérité ! » Cracha la blonde avant de prendre ses affaires à la hâte et de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Klaus réalisa qu'il venait encore de causer une dispute et de rendre Caroline malheureuse. Il resta immobile quelques instants et soupira, le cœur lourd. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment con, parfois.

Il rentra chez lui un peu après son grand frère et longtemps avant son petit frère, qui était probablement à quelque soirée, comme d'habitude.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée Niklaus ? »

« Oh… bien. » Répondit-il sans grande conviction. Et pour cause.

« Tu es sûr ? » Insista son aîné.

« Non, mais, on est vraiment obligé d'en parler maintenant ? »

« On est jamais vraiment obligé, mais je pense que ça peut t'être bénéfique. »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, arrête le discours de psy, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. J'ai encore tout foiré avec Caroline voilà tout. »

« Oh… et qu'as-tu fait pour ça, exactement ? »

« Elle est rentrée dans les vestiaires et elle a vu mes cicatrices… alors je me suis énervé et… voilà tout, fin de l'histoire. »

« Mais, qu'avait-elle dit ? »

« Mais rien, c'est juste que je déteste que quelqu'un les voit, tu le sais. » Elijah acquiesça. Si Klaus attendait chaque jour le départ de ses collègues pour aller prendre sa douche, il avait ses raisons. Il évitait un maximum les séances piscine, il ne se montrait jamais torse-nu, c'était fatiguant et contraignant. Néanmoins, il ne supportait pas la pitié des gens, à la plage ou à la piscine, tout le monde le regardait, et il avait dit stop.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère et monta directement après le dîner, n'étant pas d'humeur à discutailler avec son frangin.

Le lendemain était la veille de leur mission chez les Salvatore, et Klaus voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner pour éviter une quelconque gêne, ou tension (bien que celle-ci serait plus difficile à dissiper…).

Il frappa à son bureau, entra et alla s'assoir sur une chaise en face de son siège de bureau. La blonde lui jeta un regard noir et Klaus rassembla son courage :

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, tu as été attentionnée et compatissante et, encore une fois, je me suis comporté de façon odieuse et j'en suis désolé, je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi. » S'excusa- t-il.

Elle semblait toujours sceptique, mais attendrie. Il avait une arme secrète pour la faire craquer :

« J'ai fait des cupcakes. » Il lui tendit la boîte et elle découvrit des pâtisseries à l'air très professionnel.

« Tu as réellement cuisiné ça ? » Demanda-t-elle étonné.

« Oui, mais tu devrais peut-être gouter avant de te montrer surprise. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle prit une bouchée et s'extasia :

« Mm » Ce bruit n'aidait absolument pas Klaus… ça lui faisait plutôt de l'effet.

« Ils sont succulents ! »

Il rit devant son enthousiasme.

« Tu es l'homme aux multiples vocations ! Tu dessines, tu cuisines, tu es le co-meilleur agent du bureau… »

« Oui, et je suis odieux, je m'énerve pour un rien et je suis, je cite, 'trop réservé'. » Ajouta Klaus, gêné par tant de compliments.

Caroline se mit à rire de bon cœur et les deux agents partagèrent un moment de complicité avant que le devoir ne les appelle.

Quand le moment de la mission sous couverture fut venu, Caroline et Klaus se mirent sur leur trente-et-un et se rendirent au manoir des Salvatore. Une fois les présentations faites _ enfin présentations, pas vraiment, puisque Caroline et Klaus connaissaient déjà les Salvatore et avaient une fausse identité_ les deux agents montèrent discrètement au premier étage, espérant trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Pas mal de personnes s'y trouvaient, complétement saouls, et on pourrait se dire que les Salvatore se méfieraient de leurs invités et dissimuleraient tous les indices potentiels. Toutefois, il n'en était rien puisqu'ils participaient tous au business. Klaus avait d'ailleurs chuchoté à l'oreille de Caroline (ce qui lui avait fait de l'effet, mais ce n'est pas la question) :

« Regarde, tous ces suspects, toutes ces pistes : et on ne peut arrêter personne ! » Il était désespéré.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir et allaient ouvrir une porte quand ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Klaus poussa Caroline contre le mur et l'encercla de ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Ce qui devait simplement servir de distraction devint hors de contrôle lorsque Caroline enroula un bras autour des épaules de Klaus et perdit une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Le jeune homme jugea que c'était bon signe et en profita pour approfondir le baiser, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Caroline.

Ils revinrent à leurs esprits après les deux minutes les plus intenses de toute leur vie, leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs yeux remplis de désir.

« Pou-pourquoi ? » Réussit à articuler Caroline.

« Eh bien… » Nik s'éclaircit la voix, qui était rauque après leur baiser mémorable. « Deux glandus restant debout dans le couloir sans rien faire pendant une soirée, ça pouvait paraître un peu suspect. » Se défendit-il.

« D'accord, tu marques un point. » Admit Caroline, qui jouait les effarouchées alors qu'elle aurait bien repris où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Ce jour-là, ils récupérèrent quelques preuves supplémentaires, rien de vraiment capital, mais Klaus espérait que, petit à petit, ils constitueraient un dossier assez solide pour faire plonger les frères Salvatore.

Tout allait pour le mieux, à présent, entre les deux agents, malgré la tension sexuelle presque palpable depuis leur baiser… Klaus s'était débrouillé comme un chef : rester éloigner de Caroline, mais bien sûr ! C'était certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La semaine qui suivit permit (ou plutôt contraignit) Klaus à se confier un peu plus. Un suspect de maltraitance, dénoncé par sa femme qui s'était enfuit avec leur fils, arriva au commissariat et Klaus et Caroline furent chargés de l'interroger.

Klaus était parvenu à garder son calme pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui selon lui était d'ores et déjà un miracle. Néanmoins, son attitude changea du tout au tout après l'énumération de ses accusations, lorsque l'homme continua à nier bien que sa culpabilité soit évidente.

Klaus lui plaqua brutalement la tête contre la table :

« On sait très bien que c'est toi, alors avoue ! »

« Klaus, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu sortes. » Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Caroline répéta en augmentant le volume : « Klaus ! » Son ton était sec, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de cette ordure qu'ils savaient coupable.

Klaus sortit de la salle et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté pour écouter la fin de l'interrogatoire, ce qui n'eut pas le don de le calmer… c'était plus fort que lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et resta assis pour ne plus voir le visage du coupable, ou il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Quand Caroline eut finit, elle le rejoignit et s'assit par terre à côté de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Klaus ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, je ne supporte pas les gars comme lui. »

« Toute personne saine déteste les gars comme lui, mais il y a plus que ça, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, c'est évident. »

« Tu es faite pour ce boulot, je t'assure, j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Klaus. »

« Ok, tu veux savoir ? Tu vas savoir. Si j'ai perdu le contrôle c'est que, quand j'étais petit, j'ai subi des choses assez similaires à celles que le fils de ce salaud a subi, parce que je suis le fruit d'une aventure extra-conjugale de ma mère. Aujourd'hui, mon beau-père et mort et enterré, mais j'ai passé ma vie à le haïr et, en entrant dans la police, je me suis promis de ne jamais laissé quelqu'un comme lui s'en tirer. Je me suis aussi promis de traquer les dealers, parce que mon petit frère est un ancien drogué, il était perturbé à cause de mon beau-père qui buvait beaucoup et devenait parfois violent avec ses propres enfants. Si je ne vois plus Henrik aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est en cure de désintoxication.»

Une larme coula sur la joue de Caroline et elle ne répondit rien, sachant que les mots ne pouvaient rien faire dans leur cas, elle préféra le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, d'abord crispé, finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille et par la serrer contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule et respirant son parfum en essayant de ne pas pleurer. S'il y a bien une chose que Niklaus Mikaelson ne faisait jamais, c'était pleurer. Et il avait tort, pleurer soulage parfois.

« Allez, il est temps de rentrer. » Déclara Nik d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Il se leva ensuite et tendit la main à Caroline, qui la prit et, étonnamment (enfin, pas vraiment) ne la lâcha plus.

Une fois sur le parking, Caroline s'arrêta près de son vélo.

« Tu comptes rentrer avec ça ? » Questionna Nik.

« Non, je m'arrête ici juste parce que la vue y est magnifique. »

« Ah, ah, très drôle. Encore un peu et je ne te proposais pas de te raccompagner. »

« Mais, je ne te l'ai pas demandé. »

« Sérieusement Caroline, tu ne vas pas repartir en vélo, il pleut des cordes ! Aller, laisse-moi te raccompagner, tu récupéreras ton vélo quand il y aura du soleil. »

« Je peux attendre longtemps alors, mais… c'est d'accord. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Caroline et Klaus se gara et insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il ne pouvait encore savoir à quel point il avait bien fait : Caroline ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son appartement sens dessus dessous. Elle trouva un mot accroché à sa porte et le passa à Klaus, qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet :

« Oups, il semblerait que votre indique ait été obligé de vous balancer… Nous vous conseillons de vous mêler de vos affaires, ou votre traitement sera bien pire que celui de votre pauvre collègue qui lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, a survécu. D&S » Ce mot charmant était accompagné d'une photo de leur indique dans un état critique, attaché sur une chaise.

Caroline voulait jouer les dures, mais ses membres tremblants la trahirent et Klaus la serra de nouveau contre lui.

« Aller viens, tu vas venir dormir chez moi, personne au bureau ne sait où j'habite, ça ne risque rien. »

Il vérifia que personne ne les suivait plusieurs fois sur la route et quand ils arrivèrent chez Klaus, Caroline se soutenant difficilement. Il s'assit avec elle sur le canapé et lui dit : « Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te faire un pyjama. »

« Non, attends. » Dit-elle en attrapant son bras. « Je viens avec toi. » Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être seule.

Caroline se mit à son aise et Klaus lui demanda : « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien de l'eau s'il te plaît. » Le jeune homme sortit une bouteille de son placard à vêtement et la lui tendit.

« Merci. Drôle d'endroit pour entreposer des bouteilles d'eau. » Remarqua la belle blonde pour se changer les idées. Klaus haussa les épaules :

« Ici ou autre part... »

« On peut descendre regarder la télé, ou, je ne sais pas, comme tu veux. » Proposa Klaus.

« Non, je, je voudrais juste qu'on reste ici. »

« D'accord. Je vais juste appeler mon frère pour lui demander où il est, il devrait déjà être rentré maintenant.

Elijah décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

« Désolé, j'étais occupé à disputer Kol comme un garçon de dix ans

_Oh, je vois, je ne t'attends pas alors ?

_Non, je me débrouillerais pour le dîner, il doit rester de la pizza surgelée.

_Oh, il faut que je te dise, j'ai invité Caroline à rester chez nous parce que son appartement est inhabitable.

_D'accord, pas de problème, je suis ravi que tu aies entendu raison à propos de Miss Forbes.

_Oui, oui, tu avais raison, tu es un psychologue de génie !

_Ne te moque pas de moi Niklaus, j'avais raison. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Lijah, et bonne nuit à Kol… même si je doute qu'elle le soit. »

Nik s'allongea ensuite près de Caroline, puisque la conduite de la jeune femme exprimait très bien son besoin de compagnie.

« Si tu veux, je peux dormir par terre. »

« Non, ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est ton lit. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable. »

« Je veux que tu restes, c'est valable comme raison ? »

« Parfaitement valable. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent enlacés.

A peu près un mois après que Caroline ait emménagé chez Klaus, les Salvatore furent mis en détention provisoire. Les deux agents avaient réuni assez de preuves pour les faire inculpés et avaient lancé une procédure judiciaire. Toutefois, le lendemain de cette démarche, Tyler Lockwood, qui avait visiblement eu vent de l'affaire, entra au commissariat dans une colère noire, comme ayant perdu la raison.

Un agent tenta immédiatement de le désarmer et une lutte interminable s'ensuivit pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tyler voulait garder l'arme et l'agent voulait la lui subtiliser, il commençait à avoir l'avantage. Caroline et Klaus sortirent d'une salle d'interrogatoire au même moment et une balle partit accidentellement, touchant ce dernier à l'épaule gauche. Il s'écroula, pâle comme la mort, une mare de sang se formant autour de lui.

Tout resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes après le choc, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, jusqu'à ce que Caroline hurle : « Vite appelez une ambulance ! », complétement paniquée, à l'homme qui venait de récupérer l'arme de Tyler Lockwood et de le menotter.

« Nik, ne me laisse pas. »

Le jeune homme réussit à sourire une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Non, reste avec moi ! »

Caroline faisait pression sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée de voir arriver l'ambulance. Elle monta avec Klaus et lui parla pour le rassurer. Elle voulait absolument rester à ses côtés, malheureusement, elle ne put pas le suivre au bloc opératoire et resta en salle d'attente, les mains couvertes de sang, en état de choc. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle et la questionna :

« Y aurait-il des membres de la famille que je pourrais appeler ? »

Caroline hocha la tête et se contenta de répondre :

« 452-895-1367 »

« Merci, je vous apporterais des nouvelles. »

Caroline hocha de nouveau la tête et resta immobile, le regard vide, à repenser à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Klaus depuis que son appartement avait été saccagé.

_Elle pensa d'abord à leur premier baiser qui n'avait pas la diversion pour motif, leur premier vrai baiser. C'était au bureau, Caroline était assise et lisait un dossier, Klaus était derrière elle, l'encerclant en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son bureau, il se pencha vers elle :_

_« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Sa voix était douce, comme une caresse, toute proche de son oreille._

_« Non. » Chuchota Caroline, puis elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour le voir… très grosse erreur. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Caroline qui prit l'initiative, contrairement à la dernière fois, et fit ce qu'ils voulaient tous deux réitérer depuis. Ils se séparèrent seulement lorsqu' Alaric entra dans leur bureau en disant qu'ils les avaient appelés au moins trois fois._

Ensuite, elle pensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé Nik.

_« Nik, tu peux me passer la télécommande ? » _

_« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » _

_«… » _

_« Caroline ? » _

_« Nik, je t'ai appelé Nik. Si ça te gène, je ne le ferais plus. » Il l'embrassa fougueusement, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ça lui plaisait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. _

_« Et sinon, pour la télécommande ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, ceux qui les fit éclater de rire._

Elle pensa à toutes les autres premières fois, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots en pensant qu'ils n'en auraient peut-être pas d'autres. Qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas lui dire pour la première fois 'je t'aime'.

Entre temps, Kol et Elijah étaient arrivés. Inquiet de la voir sans émotions, sans réaction, presque sans vie, le psychologue qu'était Elijah fut soulagé de la voir craquer, fondre en larmes.

« Je l'aime » N'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter. Les deux frères de Klaus essayèrent tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais tant qu'on n'aurait pas de nouvelles du blessé, rien n'y ferait.

Caroline était déjà à l'hôpital depuis plus de cinq heures quand une infirmière s'approcha d'elle et des frères et de Klaus :

« Votre ami est sorti du bloc mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais une personne à la fois. »

« Caroline, tu peux y aller. Tu nous appelles quand il se réveille ? » Demanda Kol.

« Bien sûr. »

« Par contre, il serait judicieux de te laver les mains avant. » Conseilla Elijah en regardant le sang qui lui tâchait encore les doigts.

Caroline alla donc se lavait les mains et entra dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et lui prit la main. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il se réveillerait, elle n'était, cependant, toujours pas rassurée. Elle le croirait quand elle le verrait (ce qui, elle espérait, arriverait très bientôt). Elle versa encore de nombreuses larmes, qui lui brûlèrent les yeux, puis elle s'endormit, la tête posée sur le lit, à côté de celle de Klaus, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Elle rêva que Klaus mourrait, qu'il disparaissait, qu'elle s'éloignait de lui sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ses rêves étaient une preuve irréfutable de son inquiétude.

Elle arrêta de s'inquiéter uniquement lorsqu'elle se réveilla à la sensation d'une main serrant la sienne. A partir de cet instant, tout irait pour le mieux.

**AN :**** C'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai jamais écrit, donc j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis parce quand même, plus de sept mille mots ! xD. D'ailleurs, si vous trouvez ça trop long, ce serait gentil de me le dire pour que je le sépare en deux ou trois parties. Bon, passez une bonne journée, ou soirée, ou même nuit.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hey, hey, voilà la suite qui a été demandée par beaucoup de gens. Et j'aimerais aussi dire aux lecteurs d'**_**Amour Interdit **_**que j'ai posté un chapitre il n'y a pas très longtemps (je préviens parce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de certains de mes reviewers habituels depuis longtemps et j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous m'en voulez de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt *les yeux du chat dans Shrek* comme dirait ****Miss Edgington****). Merci à ceux qui ont commenté si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les remercier par message privé (parfois je vois une review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite et, du coup, j'oublie… je suis incorrigible xD). En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous. **

« …Caroline ? » Demanda Niklaus d'une voix rauque et d'un air désorienté. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Questionna à son tour la belle blonde.

« Pas de grand-chose, je dois dire. » Admit le jeune homme.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus par Tyler Lockwood, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer. J'ai eu tellement peur. » Expliqua Caroline avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Aïe

_Désolée » s'excusa la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'elle avait malencontreusement appuyé sur sa plaie.

« Ce n'est rien ». La rassura Niklaus.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui avouer son amour, après avoir douté que la possibilité de se déclarer ne se présente. Cependant, elle savait que l'objet de ses passions avait du mal avec les sentiments et les relations, et qu'il était donc préférable de lui laisser du temps, d'autant plus qu'il venait de subir une opération risquée (ce n'était pas le moment pour les émotions fortes).

Les deux tourtereaux profitèrent donc du moment d'accalmi avant la prochaine tempête. Et ce moment serait de très courte durée.

« J'ai promis d'appeler tes frères quand tu serais réveillé. Déclara Caroline en se levant, ou plutôt en essayant. La main de Klaus la retenait sur le lit où ils étaient allongés.

_Nik, j'ai promis.

_Mm… on s'en fiche, je ne veux pas qu'ils dérangent notre havre de paix.

_Mais tu as failli mourir abruti ! Pense un peu à eux, ils étaient affligés les pauvres. Réprimanda Caroline, ce qui fit baisser la tête à Klaus.

_Ok, tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je vais les appeler moi-même. Il se leva, ou plutôt essaya, retenu quant à lui par les mains de Caroline qui repoussèrent son torse sur le matelas.

_Où croyais-tu aller ? Tu ne bouges pas de ce lit ! Je te ramène ton téléphone. » Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, manifestant son agacement d'être momentanément immobilisé.

Il appela son frère aîné dès qu'il fut en possession de son téléphone mobile, malgré sa réticence initiale à briser son moment avec Caroline.

« Allô ? Niklaus ?!

_Lui-mê-

_On arrive tout de suite ! » S'exclama Elijah sans même laisser à son frère le temps de finir sa phrase. Décidemment, Caroline ne se trompait pas lorsqu'elle les avait qualifiés d'affligés.

Elijah arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Kol, auquel Klaus n'avait jamais trouvé un air si sérieux. Les trois frères ne savaient que dire, la gorge nouée par les émotions. Kol, étant le plus démonstratif des trois, finit par enlacer son aîné et Elijah rejoignit bien vite la manifestation d'affection familiale.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur frangin ! Je t'aime. » Déclara Kol, Elijah en fit de même et Klaus leur confia qu'il les aimait aussi, au bord des larmes, deux faits qui se produisaient si rarement qu'on ne pouvait plus réellement se rappeler si c'était vraiment arrivé ou si on l'avait halluciné d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Caroline les regardait d'un air, qu'elle le veuille ou non, envieux. La jeune femme n'avait ni frère ni sœur et avait pour seule famille proche sa mère, qui n'était pas douée (et c'est un euphémisme) pour les sentiments. Lorsqu'elle disait « je t'aime », Caroline le disait la plupart du temps à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille et il y avait donc toujours une possibilité que sa déclaration ne lui soit pas retournée, contrairement à l'amour familial qu'on ne questionne même pas (normalement, des exceptions existent, malheureusement).

Et, après avoir presque avoué ses sentiments à Klaus, Caroline était encore plus déçue de ne l'avoir pas fait en le voyant si émotif dans son environnement fraternel.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec leur frère, Elijah et Kol repartirent avec Caroline, pour laisser Klaus se reposer. Toutefois le repos fut de courte durée. Une jeune femme se présenta en effet un peu plus tard dans la journée à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, le numéro de la chambre de Niklaus Mikaelson s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux

_Vous êtes ? S'informa la standardiste.

_Sa sœur.

_Ah, et bien c'est la porte au bout du couloir.

_Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire ».

Elle entra ensuite dans la chambre du convalescent sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Celui-ci releva la tête du roman policier gentiment apporté par son frère aîné et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qui osait lui rendre visite :

« Tatia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! » S'exclama-t-il, déjà rouge de colère.

« Mais, je suis venue te rendre visite voyons mon petit cœur. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de gratitude d'autant que j'ai dû repartir la première fois que je suis venue en voyant que tu avais déjà du monde. » Déclara-t-elle comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal.

« Mais, tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix ! Si tu ne repars pas d'où tu viens immédiatement je te fais arrêter pour harcèlement !»

« Oh, je serais plus gentil avec moi si j'étais toi… on ne sait jamais, il pourrait arriver malheur à la petite blondinette qui était là tout à l'heure. » Informa-t-elle sans changer de ton ni perdre son sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Tu n'oserais pas !? Et puis, comment ferais-tu ? » Rétorqua Nik.

« Je n'oserais pas tu penses ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Comment ? Eh bien, tu as déjà vu de quoi j'étais capable il me semble… » Répondit Tatia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » Demanda-Nik en soupirant.

« Je ne veux rien à ta petite blondasse, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu la quittes, si tu la quittes je vous laisserais tranquilles. »

« Qu'y gagnes-tu ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Rien, seulement si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura. » Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ce que tu dis, toutes ces menaces ne sont que des paroles en l'air. » Affirma Klaus, comme s'il espérait s'en convaincre.

« Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux, si tu ne la quittes pas de ton plein gré, je ferais tout pour que tu le fasses… attends-toi à ce que la blonde n'en sorte pas indemne bien sûr. »

Klaus était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une infirmière qui venait voir Klaus et annonça :

« Les visites sont terminées mademoiselle, vous devriez partir.

_Oui, j'y vais, tu auras de mes nouvelles bien assez vite mon chéri. Oh et motus et bouche cousue, ou tu sais ce qui t'attends… » Déclara Tatia avec un petit rire froid et moqueur avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Nik attendit que l'infirmière s'en aille pour laisser ses larmes couler. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne faisait pas ce que Tatia avait demandé, Caroline souffrirait et il ne pouvait en supporter la simple idée. Il ne pouvait réellement supporter l'idée de ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui non plus, mais il ne devait pas se montrer égoïste. Ce que Klaus n'avait pas encore compris, à cause de sa lenteur d'esprit légendaire pour tout ce qui en venait aux sentiments amoureux, c'est que ne plus être avec lui ferait aussi énormément de mal à Caroline. De toute façon, cela ne changeait rien : s'il l'avait su, il l'aurait quand même fait puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Le lendemain, quand Caroline revint lui rendre visite, il se persuada de ne pas remettre cette épreuve à plus tard et de rompre immédiatement, sans laisser traîner la discussion. Il avait tenté de préparer une excuse, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de crédible : tant pis ! Il improviserait.

« Salut mon amour ! » S'exclama Caroline en s'approchant de Klaus. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il tourna la tête, faisant atterrir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa joue. La blonde fronça alors les sourcils, forcée de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il faut qu'on parle Caroline. » Annonça-t-il du ton le plus froid dont il était capable. Il était décidé à ne pas montrer une once de sentiment, où il se défilerait à coup sûr.

« C'est le genre de phrases que je déteste entendre mais vas-y. » Déclara Caroline, s'attendant à ce que cette discussion se finisse mal.

« Nous deux, ce n'est plus possible.

_Que veux-tu dire ? Tout allait très bien avant ton accident.

_Eh bien justement, maintenant que j'ai failli mourir, je me suis rendu compte que la vie était trop courte pour la passer enterrer dans une relation 'stable'. » Expliqua-t-il cruellement, sans quitter son masque de froideur et d'insensibilité, alors qu'il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants et beaucoup d'autres clichés du même genre, affreusement niais, qui lui donnait la nausée avant que la jeune femme n'entre dans sa vie.

Il voyait du coin de l'œil que Caroline, suspicieuse, essayait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard restait fixé sur le couvre lit d'hôpital.

« Dis-moi en face que tout est fini, tu pourrais au mois me regarder dans les yeux. » Cracha Caroline d'un ton glacial.

Alors, Klaus rassembla tout son courage et planta son regard le plus noir dans le sien.

« Tout est fini. » Déclara-t-il froidement, impassible.

Et Caroline, qui avait essayé de ne montrer aucune tristesse devant l'insensibilité et la cruauté de celui qui était maintenant son ancien amant, commença à craquer. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'enfuit en courant, refoulant son envie de gifler Klaus, simplement parce qu'il était encore en convalescence.

Une fois que la porte eut claqué derrière Caroline, Klaus laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, toute la tension redescendit, laissant place à l'affliction et au désarroi. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

Caroline, également en larmes, fut obligée de reprendre ses affaires dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait jusqu'ici avec les Mikaelson et eut la malchance, elle qui espérait le trouver vide de ses habitants, d'y rencontrer Elijah.

« Caroline, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda l'aîné de la fratrie.

« C'est fini entre Klaus et moi. » Annonça Caroline entre deux sanglots.

« Mais, c'est impossible vous étiez si heureux.

_Oui, eh bien, l'accident a fait réaliser à ton frère qu'il serait plus heureux sans moi. » Déclara amèrement la jeune femme.

Elijah la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, trouvant toute cette affaire bien étrange mais préférant ne rien dire, de peur d'aggraver la peine de Caroline.

La jeune femme alla ensuite faire ses bagages et Elijah l'accompagna chez une de ses amies, qui avait accepté de l'hébergée.

« Prends soin de toi, et si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Enfin, je comprendrais si tu n'en a pas envie.

_Merci pour tout Eli. » Se contenta de répondre Caroline, tentant de sourire tant bien que mal à travers les larmes.

Le lendemain, après un contrôle de routine, Klaus eut la permission de rentrer chez lui et son grand frère vint donc le chercher à l'hôpital. Dès que les deux hommes furent dans la voiture, Elijah attaqua :

« Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Caroline ?

_Parce que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Il fallait que ça arrive de toute façon, on se détestait il y a encore quelques mois.

_Ce que tu dis ne tient absolument pas debout, je sais que tu l'aimes.

_Je crois que je suis mieux placé que toi pour en juger, maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que ce sujet qui ne regarde que moi soit clos. » Finit Klaus en lançant un regard noir à son aîné.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, incrédule, se disant qu'il fallait toujours que son imbécile de frère refuse d'être heureux.

« D'accord, je ne t'ennuierai plus à ce sujet, puisque les sentiments de Caroline et les tiens t'importent si peu. » Elijah savait pertinemment que, bien au contraire, ces sentiments importaient… ou Klaus n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon, c'est pourquoi son grand frère lui avait répondu de façon si cinglante, espérant que Klaus craquerait, petit à petit. Pour l'instant, ce plan n'avait pas l'air en très bonne voie… ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Elijah pensait. Toutefois, conduisant, il ne pouvait avoir remarqué l'expression dévastée sur le visage de son jeune frère, qui lui tournait le dos dans le but de dissimuler ses émotions.

Dès que la voiture fut garée devant l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient les Mikaelson, Klaus sortit hâtivement, malgré les indications des médecins stipulant qu'il était préférable qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'effort. Il voulut prendre son sac lui-même mais Elijah l'arrêta :

« Klaus, je sais que tu n'es pas d'humeur à me parler mais, sois raisonnable, laisse-moi au moins prendre ton sac. » Quémanda Elijah en interceptant le regard de son frère. Ce dernier se sentit soudain coupable envers le jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de culpabilité, et se contenta de hocher la tête en gardant le contact visuel, espérant qu'Elijah voit dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il en voulait et qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir traité comme il venait de le faire.

Incertain de sa capacité immédiate à utiliser sa voix, Klaus monta à l'appartement sans dire un mot et s'isola de suite dans sa chambre vide… désespérément vide, puisque la femme qu'il aimait ne l'y attendait plus.

Klaus ouvrit ses armoires, d'ores et déjà certain qu'il les retrouverait dans l'état où ils étaient avant que Caroline n'emménage, et se fit du mal… peut-être cherchait-il inconsciemment à se punir d'avoir fait souffrir la jeune femme. Il avait beau raisonné en se disant que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, ce fait ne changer en rien le résultat du côté de celle qui avait souffert les conséquences de son ancienne liaison.

Après avoir laissé ses yeux errer sur l'étage vide, celui de Caroline, de son armoire, pendant plusieurs minutes, il referma lentement la porte et glissa tout aussi lentement le long de cette dernière, y appuyant ensuite sa tête et fermant les yeux, tentant en vain de sortir les paroles de Tatia et les yeux larmoyants de Caroline de ses pensées.

Il se leva et composa le numéro d'Alaric. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il se change les idées, rien de mieux pour cela que reprendre du service.

« Allô Klaus ? Tu vas mieux ?

_Oui, je voulais savoir si vous étiez opposé à ce que je reprenne le travail ? Aux archives bien sûr, puisque je ne peux pas utiliser mon bras.

_Personnellement, non, je n'y suis pas opposé, mais il faut d'abord que tu consultes un psychologue et qu'il te déclare apte au service.

_Mais, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je me suis fait tiré dessus, personne n'est mort… et puis, on parle juste de travailler dans un bureau… je ne pense pas pouvoir y être bien dangereux pour moi-même ou pour les autres…

_Je sais bien Klaus mais… c'est la procédure, je ne peux pas passer outre, je suis désolé. »

Klaus soupira bruyamment, rassurant tout de même Alaric : « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais prendre rendez-vous et je serais vite de retour. » Avant de raccrocher.

En entendant parler de psychologue, l'esprit machiavélique du jeune homme avait immédiatement pensé à son grand frère… malheureusement, Elijah n'accepterait probablement pas. Tout de même, Niklaus n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser décourager si facilement et décida de tenter sa chance, malgré la faible probabilité de réussite de son plan.

Il préféra attendre que le dîner soit passé, ayant ainsi l'occasion de montrer à son frère qu'il s'était calmé, certain que cela marquerait des points auprès du psychologue. Plusieurs fois au cours du repas, Elijah avait senti le regard de son frère posé sur lui, toutefois, dès qu'il levait le sien vers lui, Klaus baissait les yeux nerveusement. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'aîné ne put supporter ce petit manège une minute une plus et s'exclama :

« Bon crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

A ces mots, Klaus fut contraint d'admettre qu'il était découvert, même s'il avait déjà quelques soupçons à ce propos. Il rougit, gêné que son frère aîné l'ait percé à jour.

« Eh bien, ne m'en veux pas mais… je veux retourner travailler et… j'ai besoin qu'un psychologue me déclare apte et… je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être faire ça pour moi.

_Non, je suis désolé Klaus, mais je ne peux pas faire ça sans preuve que tu es réellement apte. Pire, je ne peux pas faire ça alors que je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Je suis désolé mais j'ai bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas bien depuis l'incident de ce matin et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça si ça te fait si mal.

_Je ne peux rien de dire 'Lijah, mais je peux retourner travailler, ça va m'aider à aller mieux… J'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît. » Plaida Klaus, voyant l'hésitation de son aîné, il supplia encore : « Je t'en prie, Eli… » Ce qui lui coûta énormément, à lui et à son éternel orgueil.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas… ça me fait mal de te voir malheureux mais, je ne comprends pas ta situation et… ça me perturbe. Et puis, c'est contre les principes du métier de t'autoriser à reprendre, c'est contre l'éthique. » Le regard de chien battu que lui lança Klaus lui fit ajouter un argument qui, il l'espérait, ferait entendre raison au jeune homme : « Et puis, tu m'assures que reprendre le travail t'aidera à aller mieux mais, ça implique que tu ne revoies Car…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car il fut brusquement coupé par son frère :

« Non, Elijah, s'il te plaît, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler. » Et il ne le serait peut-être jamais, c'est ce qu'il se dit, et c'est aussi ce qu'Elijah pensa.

« Ta réaction me conforte dans l'idée de refuser ta demande, je suis désolé Niklaus. » Déclara Elijah, du ton le plus doux qu'il put. Klaus le regarda de ses yeux emplis de déception et de tristesse qui firent se serrer son cœur.

« Dans ce cas je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. » Il était encore très tôt, mais le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit mis à part dormir.

Les jours qui suivirent, Klaus regarda constamment Elijah avec des yeux de chiens battus à briser le cœur, un regard auquel Elijah n'avait jamais su résister lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Cette fois, pourtant, le jeune homme semblait déterminer à rester camper sur ses positions. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Klaus n'avait pas non plus l'intention de baisser les bras et, comme il lui était plus facile d'avoir l'air triste (d'autant qu'il l'était déjà), qu'il n'était facile à Elijah d'ignorer la tristesse dont son frère semblait accablé, l'aîné des Mikaelson fut le premier à céder.

« Ok, tu as gagné, je vais la signer ta foutue déclaration d'aptitude mais, je te préviens, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, et on va parler toi et moi, tout de suite, de la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu avec Caroline.

Un sourire se dessina d'abord sur les lèvres de Klaus aux paroles de son frère. Sourire qui s'envola à peine trois secondes plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Elijah ne l'aiderait pas s'il refusait de parler de Caroline avec lui.

_Je ne peux rien te dire, Elijah, n'insiste pas s'il te plaît. Je mettrais Caroline en danger en t'en parlant et, de toute façon, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour améliorer la situation.

_Tu me fais peur Klaus, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tenta une dernière fois Elijah.

Klaus parut hésiter quelques secondes, sur le point de céder à son frère, mais il se ravisa, se rappelant les menaces de Tatia :

_Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé. Mais, il faut que tu acceptes de signer ma déclaration d'aptitude. Il y a peu de chance pour que je vois Caroline tu sais, elle travaille sur le terrain, ce qui ne m'est pas possible pour l'instant…

_Bon d'accord, mais toute cette affaire n'est vraiment pas claire et j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire. » Assura l'aîné des Mikaelson.

Soulagé, Klaus remercia son frère et lui fit signer les papiers immédiatement, de peur que sa raison ne revienne au galop et lui fasse changer d'avis.

Dès le lendemain, le jeune homme put retourner travailler. Il se rendit hâtivement dans le bureau du commissaire Saltzman pour lui présenter les papiers et récupérer sa plaque et son arme de service, même s'ils ne lui serviraient pas pour encore quelques mois.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois de retour.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Affirma Klaus.

_Oh, et j'ai failli oublier de te prévenir… ça ne va pas te plaire mais, j'ai changé ton bureau de place.

_Et pourquoi ça me déplairait ? La place de mon bureau m'importe peu.

_Attends que je t'ai dit où je l'ai mis avant d'affirmer ce genre de choses…

_Vous l'avez mis où ? Demanda Klaus soudain suspicieux.

_Dans la même pièce que celui de l'agent Forbes. »

Klaus resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes… pourquoi Alaric avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Avait-il complétement perdu l'esprit ?

« Ecoute mon gars, depuis que tu t'es fait tirer dessus, Caroline va mal, elle habite chez un autre de nos agents alors que je sais très bien qu'elle habitait chez toi avant l'accident. Depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, elle n'est plus la même, j'ai même dû lui interdire le terrain. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me régler cette affaire, parce qu'il est hors de question que je perde deux de mes meilleurs agents à cause de vos histoires ! C'est clair ? » Débita le commissaire avec un ton ferme et déterminé.

« D'accord. » Fut obligé de répondre le jeune agent, à contre cœur.

« Oh et, je ferais attention si j'étais toi. J'ai dit à Caroline que le bureau installé à côté du sien était destiné à un nouveau stagiaire… attention à ne pas te prendre de gifle. » Se moqua Alaric, ce qui lui valut un sourire ouvertement hypocrite de la part de Klaus qui sortit à la minute à laquelle son supérieur hiérarchique eut fini de parler.

Tout son entrain s'était évaporé et il traîna les pieds jusqu'à son nouveau bureau, redoutant de revoir Caroline. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne le serait jamais. Elle lui manquait affreusement, et il devrait rester avec elle toute la journée sans rien pouvoir y changer. Les choses ne pouvaient reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées tant que Tatia n'était pas hors d'état de nuire. Or, cette garce semblait en parfaite santé, et comme Klaus n'irait pas jusqu'à devenir un meurtrier, elle pourrait continuer son chantage librement.

Il frappa à la porte et entra quand Caroline lui en donna la permission. La blonde arbora une mine déconfite dès qu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Ce bureau juste en face du tien… il se trouve que c'est le mien… » Répondit Klaus, hésitant.

« Laisse-moi deviner… c'est encore un coup de Saltzman ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, préférant parler uniquement lorsque ce serait absolument nécessaire. Caroline, quant à elle, maudit intérieurement Alaric pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil et replongea dans le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, ignorant totalement Klaus.

Ce dernier se mit donc au travail le plus vite possible pour éviter de devoir faire face à des sentiments extrêmement désagréables.

La semaine fut extrêmement dure pour les deux agents car, même s'ils restaient concentrés la majeure partie du temps sur leurs tâches, ils ne pouvaient totalement ignorer leurs présences mutuelles.

N'ayant plus qu'un jour de travail avant son jour de repos, Klaus attendait la fin de son service avec impatience, tout en essayant de garder profil bas pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Caroline. Malheureusement, ce fut sans compter sur une visite pour le moins inattendue… bien qu'elle ait vaguement été annoncée peu de temps auparavant. Tatia insista, en effet, à voir Klaus et réussit, après négociation, à se faire indiquer son bureau.

Elle entra sans frapper, aussi peu civilisée qu'à l'accoutumé. Cette fois, elle perdit immédiatement son arrogance et son rictus narquois à la vue de Caroline, qui lui fit aboyer :

« Je te conseille de venir avec moi tout de suite Nik. » Ce qui valut à ce dernier un regard perplexe de Caroline lorsqu'il obéit sans protester, ce qui (et la blonde en savait quelque chose), n'était pas son genre.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Tatia se mit à accabler Klaus de reproches :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la blondasse travaillait avec toi ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'éloigner d'elle. Si tu ne respectes pas ta part du marché, je ne vois pas pourquoi je respecterais la mienne. »

Klaus, soudain très inquiet que cette folle n'agisse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était capable, il tenta de la calmer :

« J'ai rompu avec elle, je te le promets. Je n'y peux rien si je suis obligé de travailler avec elle, mon patron tient absolument à ce que nos bureaux soient dans la même pièce.

_Eh bien, tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour changer cet agencement ou je pourrais nettoyer la place à ma façon pour que tu obtiennes un bureau individuel. Compris ? »

Puis, comme Klaus ne répondait pas, elle poussa plus loin la cruauté en le forçant à lui assurer qu'il lui obéirait :

« Est-ce que c'est compris ?

_Oui, je ferais ce que tu veux. » Cette phrase arracha presque les lèvres du jeune homme au moment auquel il la prononça. Il trouvait sa soumission forcée à cette folle dangereuse pathétique et il se détestait d'être aussi impuissant face à la situation, même s'il n'avait d'autre solution que d'écouter et d'obéir aux ordres de son ancienne amante jalouse et obsessionnelle.

De retour dans son bureau, Klaus reçut un regard dubitatif de Caroline.

« C'était quoi ça ?

_Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. » Et ce fut les derniers mots prononcés avant la fin de la journée, Klaus ne pouvait plus supporter de devoir feindre la haine envers Caroline.

Klaus fit donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour rester le plus loin possible de Caroline, ce qui l'obligea à avouer à Alaric qu'on le faisait chanter et il dut ensuite le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire puisqu'ils ne disposaient d'aucune preuve.

Après une semaine sans nouvelle de Tatia, Klaus pensait être enfin débarrassé de son ex totalement instable… il était bien naïf.

La belle brune, folle à lier mais belle tout de même, débarqua au commissariat un beau matin, arborant un air survolté qui lui était inhabituel. Dès son entrée dans le hall, elle repéra sa proie et l'encercla.

En effet, Caroline, qui discutait tranquillement avec la standardiste responsable de l'accueil, fut prise par surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se refermer autour de son cou et la serrer fort, assez pour en avoir le souffle quasiment coupé. Elle sentit ensuite une matière froide sur son menton et constata, après avoir baissé les yeux pour confirmer ses doutes, qu'il s'agissait du métal d'un couteau.

La standardiste, restée bouche bée face à cette soudaine attaque, fut sortie de sa torpeur par les ordres, ou plutôt les aboiements, de Tatia :

« Appelez Niklaus Mikaelson. » La jeune femme sursauta. « Tout de suite ! » Pressa l'assaillante de Caroline d'une voix tremblante qui traduisait sa nervosité à fleur de peau.

Lorsque Klaus fut prévenu qu'une « jeune femme » voulait le voir immédiatement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et donc que la situation était pour le moins critique. Donc, sans perdre un instant, il se précipita hors de son bureau et vers le hall.

En apercevant Tatia tenant littéralement la vie de Caroline entre ses mains, Klaus fit de son mieux pour garder son calme puisque le moindre geste 'déplacé' aurait pu faire disjoncter la jeune femme, manifestement mentalement instable.

« Tatia… pourquoi veux-tu lui faire du mal ? J'ai tenu parole… et puis, elle n'y ait pour rien, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre. » Négocia-t-il d'une voix douce en regardant l'incompréhension de dessiner sur le visage de l'otage.

« Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais, je m'en prends à toi, tu l'aimes pas vrai ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut à cette question et baissa la tête pour dissimuler au mieux ses émotions. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait… et il aurait peut-être pu lui dire si tous ces drames ne leur avait pas gâché la vie ces derniers temps.

« Réponds-moi ! »

Klaus tenta de gagner du temps et de calmer la jeune furie. « Ecoute Tatia, on peut repartir de zéro toi et moi…

_ Comme si ça pouvait marcher avec ta blondasse dans le coin.

_La tuer n'est pas la solution, tu le sais très bien. Je n'aurais plus de raison d'obéir à ton chantage et, avec tous les témoins qu'il y a ici, tu finirais en prison, et je t'en voudrais toute ma vie. Alors que… si tu relâches Caroline… je peux partir avec toi. Où tu veux. Réfléchie, tu as toujours voulu voyager en Europe. Paris, Rome. Les plages en Espagne, les boutiques françaises. Tu aurais tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

Tatia était maintenant dans un état d'hésitation intense, qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Klaus savait qu'il n'était pas loin de parvenir à son objectif, de sauver Caroline. Alors, il se rapprocha avec une extrême douceur et chuchota presque :

« Tout ce que tu as à faire pour que je vienne avec toi c'est poser ce couteau… et je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux. »

Voyant que la main tenant le couteau s'abaissait petit à petit, le jeune homme tendit la sienne pour que Tatia y pose son arme. Après quelques secondes si interminables qu'elles auraient pu passer pour des heures, le couteau atterrit enfin dans les mains de Klaus et Tatia, désorientée, s'écroula presque dans ses bras en pleurant, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Heureusement, Klaus put vite retrouver Caroline puisqu'un agent, témoin de la scène, vint arrêter Tatia, qui serait certainement forcée à laisser des spécialistes s'occuper de son instabilité psychologique, et surtout de ne plus s'approcher du couple d'agents.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Caroline pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé Sweetheart, elle m'a fait chanter pour que je te quitte et… elle est quand même venue et… tu as failli mourir… et tout ça c'est de ma faute…

_ Nik, arrête s'il te plaît, ça va, j'ai eu peur mais je n'ai rien. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Klaus, la voix cassée par l'émotion, prononça les mots que Caroline rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois (bien qu'elle l'eut nié dernièrement si quelqu'un l'en avait accusée) :

« Je t'aime Caroline. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et là, silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre après la confession de leur amour mutuel, ils pouvaient enfin être sûrs que tout irait pour le mieux.

**AN : Ah, dernière phrase tellement niaise et cliché mais, franchement, je ne pouvais pas résister. En plus, pour ma défense, la fin du premier chapitre, qui était censé être le seul, était un peu moins niaise xD. Breeeef, j'espère que cette suite et fin vous a plu. Bonne soirée, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, ce ne serait pas de refus.**

**Claire **


End file.
